Doubts
by KathrynBoon
Summary: However sly and cunning these Slytherins are, they must try extra hard to keep their secrets – of which Slytherins have a lot. DMPP.


**Doubts  
**_By Kathryn Boon_

The Slytherin common room was buzzing with conversation. The thing with Slytherins is that they are not the most talkative of people – unless, of course, they are interrogating some poor Hufflepuff first year. Half of the room did not know what had even happened; just that something _must_ have happened to cause this much talk. Naturally, this only added to the noise and blew the situation entirely out of proportion.

The most gossip anyone seemed to have was that Daphne told Millicent that Theodore had seen Draco angry because (the fact that this evidence was from a first year did not phase anyone) Marilyn had told him she had seen Pansy flirting with Blaise. But of course, that was not much gossip and Slytherins do not talk very much.

Another thing about Slytherins that most others should watch out for is their information collection abilities. Sometimes undetected and sometimes simply by standing in the right place at the right time, they are (in their sly and cunning way) able to find out anything that is going on. Which is one more reason why they do not gossip – who needs to gossip when everyone already knows everything? However sly and cunning these Slytherins are, they must try extra hard to keep their secrets – of which Slytherins have a lot.

The fact that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had been having a secret relationship for the past three months, therefore, was a _widely known_ fact. Consequently, the rumour that Pansy had been flirting with Blaise was a juicy piece of gossip - which the Slytherins would find out from each other using their crafty Slytherin tactics.

Draco, however, had no idea all this 'gossip' (Merlin forbid there be any gossip in his house's common room) was being shared. The heaviest thought on his mind was what he could possibly do that could show Blaise not to get in his way – in an underhanded, sly way, so that he would not be found out. On that thought, he should also give Pansy a piece of his mind about what she was doing. He could not have a relationship with someone who would openly flaunt themselves in front of others of his gender (in fact, it would be even worse if she were flaunting for her _own_ gender).

So whilst Draco sat scheming and the common room remained a-buzz, Pansy Parkinson walked in, laughing, closely followed by Blaise Zabini. Time seemed to stand still for all of a second as the Slytherins collected themselves, before they carried on their conversations (about homework and how great Snape is – oh and do not forget how much of an old coot Dumbledore is) as if nothing had happened. Pansy and Blaise, however, did not seem to realise anything and wandered over to a couch in front of the fire – right next to Draco. The only change to _his_ attitude was one of pain, as Theodore Nott had elbowed him in the ribs and his face was now slightly winced. Naturally, that grimace was gone quickly as Slytherins do not feel pain.

Also oblivious, Blaise just carried on with the conversation he was having with Pansy – that of Neville Longbottom's spectacular explosion in potions earlier on in the day. He was talking in a hushed voice as if no one else should hear; requiring Pansy to lean towards him to hear everything he was saying. She was still laughing along at each of his snide comments – a little _too_ loudly considering their topic of conversation.

It seemed the only Slytherin conscious of what they were doing was Pansy. She realised the Slytherins would be up in arms about this (because she had _accidentally_ let slip to Millicent – who spoke a _lot_ for a Slytherin – about her and Draco's relationship, and it had been _her_ who told Daphne she had wanted to meet her outside potions, ignoring the fact that Pansy had a free period at that point and usually spent it with Draco) and so leaned even closer to Blaise, giggling at the inventive, witty and oh-so-Slytherin insult he had come up with (_probably been thinking it up all day_) and glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye.

He seemed to have worked out a scheme Slytherin enough to satisfy his need for revenge as he looked up and caught Pansy's eyes. She batted her eyelashes briefly – enough to show she cared but not enough for him to know she was up to something – before turning back to Blaise and laughing quietly. She felt Draco's stare becoming gradually more intense and smiled smugly to herself. Putting a hand on Blaise's thigh, she halted his monologue - that she had not really been listening to in the first place, and apologised for the interruption but she had some work she needed to do for Professor Sprout and would he please excuse her. Stunned and stunted (though only for a moment, as he was a Slytherin), Blaise just nodded and let her leave.

Climbing up the staircase to her dormitory, she heard angry muttering behind her and smiled once again, knowing exactly who it was. She continued up until she reached her bed and sat down loudly; announcing to the person following that she was vulnerable and it would not be hard for them to somehow accost her.

Draco's hand appeared first, pushing the door wide open to get through and then closing it forcefully enough for her to know he was not happy, but quietly enough that the Slytherins downstairs would not hear it (Draco is easily able to calculate the amount of pressure to do this as he is a Slytherin – much like he is able to charm the staircase to let him up, purely because he is a Slytherin and Slytherins have much more magic than Hogwarts itself). He had spent all morning preparing that charm and casting it (though if anyone asked, it took him seven minutes) - just so he would be able to see Pansy whenever he wanted without people getting in the way - and had been congratulated by her flirting with someone who was hardly even a friend – of his _or_ hers.

Pansy, on the other hand, assumed he would have found a charm for the staircase (and was right, naturally) and knew he would follow her. When he had the time for it, however, she did not know, as he had seemed to be simply ignoring her this morning and glowering at her since she came back with Blaise.

She had been having doubts about Draco's affections – on this day, their three month anniversary – but having artfully manipulated the whole common room to talking about her and made Draco resort to creating new death threats, she had reasserted her wondrous image in his eyes. She had been having doubts, but him following her like a sheep had confirmed her status in his mind. Yes, Pansy Parkinson had been having doubts, but using her cunning and skills of manipulation (because she is Slytherin through and through) she had erased those doubts and would not have them for some time to come. She knew this for certain, for she is a Slytherin.

* * *

Of course I'm not an extremely cynical person. What would possibly make you think that?

I actually love Draco/Pansy, but for some reason this ended up like some kind of strange parody. No matter. It was intended to be a drabble but alas it was not to be. Still, it is hardly a long fic. Do tell me what you thought of it.

_Kathryn_


End file.
